


In my defense...

by Nana_san



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: Nayeon may or may not have messed up real bad this time.





	In my defense...

Nayeon messed up, she knew it as soon as she did it, but now was too late for her to do anything about it. In her defense, she was just sitting there when Jihyo placed those glorious melons in front of her eyes behind a weak excuse for a bra. She knew she was done for the moment her eyes left her phone screen, and now she was trying to figure out the fastest way to die and save herself the slow torture and suffering she would face otherwise.

They were just sitting around on their hotel room, just back from dry rehearsal for their next weekend of concerts, this time, Jihyo was sharing the room with Mina and her. Nayeon was innocently lazing on the couch, waiting for Jihyo to finish getting ready (their leader had insisted on being the last to shower as always), Mina was right beside her, but luck was never her fiend, and whatever the shortest one needed happened to be in the cabinet above the exact seat she had taken.

Everyone had always made nasty comments about the older 97 girl’s body, they all knew. Hell, there were even some very distasteful montages floating around, what nobody but their group knew, however, is that Jihyo’s heavenly figure was subject of adoration among the girls, and they were all very blessed when allowed to worship it however they were allowed. So, seeing it displayed right in front of her like that, Nayeon had no other option but dive in, face first. You can’t really blame her for that, can you?

Mina, on the other hand, had grown very silent as soon as it happened, her face void of anything, and that gave the eldest the very bad kind of chills. What nobody really knew, is that Mina is a very talkative person, if one gives her the chance, and Jihyo, bless her heart, would always go out of her way to make conversation with the girl. So, Mina being silent was a very bad sign for ms Im. Jihyo had sat herself on the chair across from the duo, and was looking too amused by the situation.

It was torture for Nayeon, felt like hours (it had been less than ten minutes, but she had screwed up and was panicking), she tried fiddling with her phone, shifted in her seat constantly, tried to make eye contact with Mina, failed miserably, looked for Jihyo to help her out, only received a shrug and a shit-eating grin, drank from her water, chocked, wiped her forehead, knocked her glasses off, then gave up. It was too late, she was done for, so she just accepted her fate and sighed.

“Can we talk about the elephant in the room?” Mina asks, incredibly amused but managing really well to hold herself back.

“Your sexuality?” Nayeon fires whatever comes to her mind.

“What?” Mina asks, still holding herself masterfully.

“You think I don’t see you with Sana? You two are gayer than Broadway’s cast for Priscilla.” Nayeon keeps sputtering nonsense.

Mina pauses. 

Jihyo is on a full on laughing fit, no regards whatsoever to anyone else.

“I figured you would have realised that after we’ve been dating for a year, Nayeon!” Mina scolds, not believing what she is hearing.

Said girl starts mumbling whatever, Jihyo was already far gone, and Mina couldn’t manage herself any longer, so they were just laughing like maniacs, watching Nayeon trying to be offended that they were having that much fun with her and apologise, while feeling guilty, for having motorboat Jihyo right in front of her girlfriend. Alright, the whole group were open among themselves, but the couples would always talk to each other before making a move on another. A rule they had to make after Jeongyeon and Dahyun got freaky on a day Chaeyoung was planning a date with her girlfriend, just to find her with one leg on her best friend’s shoulder while doing a one arm stand (don’t ask).

On that day, Chaeyoung got very upset, Jihyo sat everyone down and went on a speech about respecting your girlfriend, properly bringing it up if anyone wanted to make a move on another member, getting consent from all parts involved and demanding that everyone would warn them on the group chat about who was being creative with who, she didn’t want to ever walk in on Momo giving a lap dance to Tzuyu AND Chaeyoung on their living room couch ever again. Some things were never meant to be seen by whomever wasn’t involved.

Mina, sneakily, had removed Nayeon from their hook up chat, and warned everyone she would be having fun with her girlfriend and Jihyo that night, already having talked to the leader about it and planning everything to the last detail. Seeing THE Im Nayeon lose her confidence and get desperate like that was extremely endearing to boh girls, and it made for great foreplay to them, nayeon always got a bit moody after these things, and she was the third cutest pouter of the group, first being Chaeyoung and second being the mastermind behind this all. Both girls perk up on the last sentence, though.

“In my defence, I would totally have understood if you did it.” nayeon said, referring to Mina. “I mean, it’s Jihyo, and they were right there, glorious as ever.”

“Nayeon, it’s okay. We meant for you to do it.” Mina says, having calmed herself down.

“What?” The eldest, for once, is speechless.

“I planned it, Jihyo was humoring me. The three of us are having fun tonight, I just wanted another kind of fun before we got to it.” The youngest was grinning mischievously.

“So this was all for me to prank me?” Sure enough, the pout came out.

“Hey, we just wanted to get you worked up a little. I know how much better you like it after you get angry.” The penguin had a very raspy and very lust filled voice.

“I’m not angry.” But the pouting says otherwise.

Jihyo was already in front of the two by then, she never really put her shirt on, bends down and captures Mina’s lips in a very demanding and very arousing little make out session, purposely standing on the other side of the eldest, and stretching her body right in front of Nayeon’s face. At that, the eldest just gulps, puts her phone on the table and decides it was, indeed, better after she got angry, specially with these two.


End file.
